everything_about_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Little Einsteins Promotional Trailers
In 2004, when Baby Einstein announced the TV series Little Einsteins (previously known as "Little Einstein") to come out in 2005. it was being trailered on Disney Pre-school and Baby Einstein DVD and VHS Tapes The FIRST Trailer the first trailer was first seen on the 2004 DVD and VHS release of Baby Noah - Animal Expedition and 2004 Baby Einstein DVD re-releases. It was a pitch pilot advertisement to pitch the series to Disney (as stated by Lead animator Frank Summers). ''The trailer featured the early designs of Leo, Annie, June, Quincy and Rocket and the original theme song entitled "Be a Little Einstein" that was planning to be the main theme. it was also announced to just premiere as a Playhouse Disney original series not straight to DVD first. The animation was produced at Boulder Media in Dublin, Ireland. The trailer can be seen on these DVD and Video releases * Language Nursery 2004 DVD and VHS * Baby Mozart 2004 DVD and VHS * Baby Bach 2004 DVD and VHS * Baby Shakespeare 2004 DVD * Baby Van Gogh 2004 DVD and VHS * Baby Santa's Music Box 2004 DVD and VHS * Neighborhood Animals 2004 DVD and VHS * World Animals 2004 DVD * Baby Newton 2004 DVD * Baby Beethoven 2004 DVD and VHS * Baby Neptune 2004 DVD * Baby Galileo 2004 DVD * Numbers Nursery 2004 DVD * Baby MacDonald 2004 DVD * Baby Noah 2004 DVD and VHS 'The SECOND Trailer' The second version of the pitch gave us the official character designs of Leo, Annie, Quincy, June, and a simpler version of Rocket. It had a male announcer unlike the first being Juile Aigner-Clark and had more clips from a lost pilot. We see the gang in the Starry-Night in most of the scenes. Some things that changed were the interior of Rocket. In this pitch we saw Quincy in the front seat with Leo and Rocket's seats were green. Quincy strangely had very dark gray sleeves and they both had to ear detail like in the official. It kept the jingle from the first pilot. It was still announced as "Disney's Little Einstein". and was announced to first premiere on DVD, then premiere on Playhouse Disney after that the trailer can be seen on * Baby Monet 2005 DVD and VHS * Pooh's Hefflelump MOVIE 2005 DVD and VHS * Bear inthe Big Blue House Early to bed- Early to rise 2005 VHS * Bear inthe Big Blue House Storytelling with Bear 2005 VHS * Bear inthe Big Blue House Visiting the Doctor with Bear 2005 VHS * Jojo's circus Animal a Go Go 2005 VHS * Jojo's circus Take a Bow 2005 VHS The THIRD Trailer the Final trailer gives the viewer all the information about the DVD Premiere Movie and the TV series, along with scenes from the movie and a introduction from Julie Aigner-Clark the trailer can be seen on * Baby Wordsworth 2005 DVD and VHS * On The Go 2005 DVD and VHS * A Very Playhouse Disney Holiday 2005 DVD * Disney Princess a Christmas of enchantment 2005 DVD 'Video Gallery''' Category:Disney's Little Einsteins